Operation Fox
by ShadowHusky77
Summary: What happens when Fox goes missing and a new force is behind it? Ch. 2 up!!
1. The Beginning

Operation Fox  
  
Author's Note: This story has **Spoiler's** to Starfox Adventures. Be forewarned!!!! Also this is my first Starfox fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or any of the related characters, Nintendo does. Rare owns Krystal (I think)....I own Shadow.  
  
  
 It's been two year's since the fall of Andross and the successful save of Dinosaur Planet. Krystal now age 21 has joined team StarFox, taking Peppy's place as a pilot. While Peppy now 49 is the permanent advisor and Slippy is the permanent mechanic. Falco age 28, who helped defeat Andross, is now a permanent pilot. Fox McCloud age 28 also, is living a peaceful life with his new wife Krystal. They have been married for 5 months now, and expecting a child soon.  
  


 The faint humming of the Great Fox was the only sound Fox could hear. Fox was lying in bed, thinking. He looked over at the clock; it read 7:15 AM, 'Might as well get up.' Fox thought to himself. He pulled the covers off, getting slowly out of bed. He rubbed his tired eyes, and walked over to Krystal's bed. She wasn't there. Fox moved on to the bathroom, picking up his tooth brush when he felt someone's arms grab him. He looked in the mirror to see Krystal, he smiled.  
  
"Morning sleepy head, did you sleep well?" said Krystal with a faint smile.  
  
"Morning" was all Fox could say.  
  
 He turned around and gave Krystal a hug, then kissed her on the cheek. Krystal walked out to her dresser, seeing what she could wear. While Fox brushed his teeth and got ready for the day. Krystal put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She then proceeded to the kitchen, to make her and Fox some breakfast. Fox walked out of the bathroom, walking to his dresser. Fox put on some dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He was half way out of the room when his comlink went off. 'Crap.Who could it be at this hour?' He was thinking to himself, while turning the comlink on. The first thing he saw was an outline of a fox's head, with red glowing eyes. The image faded and a young looking fox took its place. The fox looked no younger than 18; he was actually 21. He was the first one to speak.  
  
"Fox, sorry to bother you. But I need you're help."

  
"What is it this time? Andross again?" replied Fox, with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"No thank god. It's just a small rebellion, to much for me to handle alone." Said the quick witted fox.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Macbeth."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there ASAP, can you hold out until I get there?" Fox said, as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. Shadow out." The screen went blank. Fox shut off his comlink and put it away. When he looked up, he saw a worried look on Krystal's face.  
  
"Where are you going this time?"  
  
"Macbeth, Shadow needs my help. It's only a small rebellion. No need to worry." Replied Fox, hugging Krystal.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No. You can't, you're pregnant! What will I do if you and the baby die?" Fox pulled away from Krystal staring into her eyes. He could see some sadness in them.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll be ok. You just take care of yourself, understand?" Fox cupped her chin in his hands. He kissed her goodbye and ran to the hanger, Krystal followed. Fox jumped into his arwing, turning it on. He could feel the ship shake, then it settled down. Fox waved to Krystal as he flew off, towards Macbeth.  
  
 It took Fox no more than an hour to reach Macbeth. He was descending on to the planet; he could see a black arwing with two red strips down the middle fighting off a small swarm of enemy's. Fox swooped down and fired a nova bomb on them, turning their ships to ash. The black arwing flew off to deal with another pack of enemy's, while Fox dealt with another. It took them about half an hour to finish them all off. Both arwing's landed in a patch of dry dirt; Fox could see the cockpit of the black arwing open. At first he saw a black helmet, and then the pilot jumped out of his ship and took his helmet off. Fox jumped out of his arwing and took off his helmet. He set it aside as he walked over to greet him.  
  
"Hey Shadow, how ya been?"  
  
"Fine. What about you?" The Fox's hair was bright red; his face was grey from the eyebrows to his mouth. The rest of his body fur was black, his tail having a white tip, like Fox's. Black occupied the rest of his face; he was wearing a black t-shirt, a leather black jacket, baggy black jeans, and black combat boots.  
  
"Good, good. I see you're into black, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. So, how is Krystal doing?" Shadow was leaning on his arwing now, folding his hands.  
  
"She's doing well; she is six months pregnant now." Fox blushed a little feeling embarrassed.  
  
"That's good." All of a sudden a laser beam came out of now where and hit Fox in the side. Shadow pulled out his gun and ran to Fox's aid. From the looks of it he was hurt badly. He pulled out his comlink, when he felt something hit him on the back of his neck. 'This cant be happening...' Was his last thought. He feel on the ground, blacking out.  
_______________________________________________  
AN- Now that you read it you know what to do….Review!


	2. Search and Rescue

Operation Fox-Chapter 2

 Shadow awoke to see that night had fallen. He looked around to see if Fox was there, but to no success…even his ship was gone. He searched the ground for his comlink and blaster, he didn't find them either. He turned around in a flash to see that they took his arwing too. 

"Great now what?" he said to himself, while looking for shelter. 

He spotted a small cave it looked uninhabited. Near the cave was a small half-dead tree. Shadow grabbed some branches on his way to the cave. When he got inside it smelled like something died and was rotting. He looked around and found a dead deer; flies were all over it. It looked like it was killed not to long ago. He set the sticks down and rubbed two of them together, hoping to start a fire. A small spark erupted and it soon grew to a blaze. Shadow went outside to get a few more sticks; he walked back in and ripped some pieces of meat off the deer. He put them over the fire, heating them up. While he was waiting for them to cook, he lied down on the floor thinking of where Fox could be.

"What the hell happened?" Yelled Krystal.

"We have not heard from Fox or Shadow for about 8 hours now. We can't seem to get a signal from their comlinks. Not even there ships are showing up on the radar." Peppy replied with a deep sigh.

"Couldn't we fly down there and look for them?" Replied Falco as he sat down.

"We could but it's too dark right now."

"What about night vision goggles or heat seeking goggles?" Krystal sat up staring at Peppy now.

 Peppy stood up and let out a sigh. He looked at Falco then at Krystal. 

"We could I suppose. Falco do you think you could do this alone. We can't risk Krystal getting hurt or killed. If she died Fox would never forgive me."

 Falco shot up at the sound of his name staring at Peppy he replied, "Yes sir!"

 Just then General Pepper's image showed up on the computer. His eyes were blood shot, he looked like crap. 

"Peppy, have you come up with a plan?"

"Yes sir we have. Were going to sending Falco on to the planet with night vision goggles." Peppy sat up and nodded at Slippy. Slippy got out of his seat and walked out of the room. He was heading for the gadget room, to pick up the goggles. Then to the holding bay. 

"Sounds like you have things under control Peppy. For now you're in charge. Good luck Starfox. Pepper out." The image faded and Peppy turned around to speak with Falco.

"Falco, please go to the docking bay and get ready for take off. Slippy should be there by the time you're ready to leave."

Falco was halfway out of the room when he relied to Peppy.

"I'm on my way." He waved to Krystal and Peppy as he walked out of the room.

 Krystal sat down and let out a deep sigh. Peppy did the same. When Falco got to the holding bay Slippy was waiting by his arwing. He handed Falco the goggles and said something, but Falco couldn't hear what it was. He nodded his head like he understood and jumped in to his arwing. He turned it on and he could hear the roaring engine, the ship rocked a little then settled down a bit. He watched the bay doors open, it seemed like it was taking forever. Then they were fully opened and he took off towards Macbeth. While he was flying towards Macbeth, some thoughts crossed his mind. Like what if Shadow was behind all of this? Someone that Fox trusted, could have stabbed him in the back. Falco shook his head and focused on the flight. 

 Back on Macbeth Shadow was in deep thought of who was behind this, who would do this? That wasn't the only thing on his mind, he was also thinking about his childhood. How hard it was on him and his father, mostly himself. His mother died when he was very young, his father told him he was about three when she died. To this day he still doesn't know how she died. After his mother died his father went in to deep depression and turned to alcohol to solve his problems. In the end it was the death of him, he died when Shadow was about 17 years old. When his father died he went out on his own, that was how he meet Fox. He meet him on one of his many missions as a bounty hunter. He was on Venom tracking down a mass murderer when he saw Fox's crash land on to the planet. He ran over to Fox's ship and pulled his body out of the burning arwing, he flew him off the planet. He brought him to the Corneria hospital. After that day they have been friends since. 

 Shadow opened his eyes to see that he fell asleep, the fire was dieing down now. His ears stood up as he heard some faint sounds. They seemed to sound like animals growling, but he wasn't sure. He dismissed the thought and lied back down on the ground, falling asleep again. Falco landed on the planet to see it was covered in darkness. He couldn't see anything; he stepped out of his arwing and put on the goggles. He turned them on, everything was green. He could see some animals walking about; he looked around and could see some scrap metal lying about. Smoke rose from some of the piles.

'It seems a battle took place here, maybe not to long ago. Hopefully Fox and Shadow are safe.' 

Falco walked around for what seemed like 20 minutes, only seeing more scrap metal. He finally stumbled across a cave with a very dim light emitting from it. He walked in the cave and saw a figure sprawled across the floor. He snickered as he saw who it was, and then he felt a wave of anger over come him. He took off the goggles and set them aside on the ground. He raised his fist in the air and punched Shadow in the muzzle. Shadow's eyes snapped open as he felt a sharp pain in his face region. He jumped up and saw a shadowy figure; the fire was out now so he couldn't see who it was. He was struck again this time in his gut; a small gasp escaped his mouth. He stumbled back a bit and regained his balance. He raised his fist and punched the figure right in the face, hurting his hand a bit on his hard beak. Falco screamed in pain as he was hit in the beak, he stumbled back and tripped over a rock. Shadow stood over Falco as he kicked him in the ribs. 

"Bitch! Thought you can get rid of me?" He continued to kick Falco.

"Wait!" Falco raised his hand stopping Shadow in his tracks.

"It's me Falco! I came to get you."

"The hell…Why did you attack me then?"

"A bit of rage came over me; I had no control over it. I just had a feeling you were behind the kidnap of Fox, but now I see your aren't. Sorry about that, no hard feelings?" Falco got up and put out his hand hoping for a handshake.

Shadow sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes you confuse the hell out of me, but what the hell." He took his hand in his and shook it. They broke off as Falco picked up the goggles. 

"I think we should go now, everyone is waiting." Falco lead Shadow out to his arwing and they both got in. 

"Glad you're still alive, after all you went though. Besides me, heh."

"Yeah…"

The arwing took off ascending into the atmosphere, then in to space heading back to the Great Fox. Shadow was thinking some more about his childhood, and how depressing it was. Falco was also in deep thought, thinking about Fox and if he was ok. It didn't take long to get back to the Great Fox. The holding bay doors where open, so Falco pulled right in. The ship landed with a little thud, as the engines where turned off. The doors closed as Falco got out first then Shadow. As they got out Krystal ran out looking at the two, a little confused.

"What...Where…Where is Fox? Is he ok?" Krystal had a look of worry on her face, noting that Fox was not there.

"We couldn't find Fox. According to Shadow, he was kidnapped. Nothing was left, no ship, no comlink."

As Krystal heard all of this she fell towards the floor fainting. Peppy was at her side when it happened. He knelt down and picked her up. 

"She will be fine, but I'll take her to the infirmary just in case." Peppy walked out of the bay towards the infirmary with Krystal in his arms.

_________________________________________

AN-You know the drill, review. Thanks in advance!


End file.
